Sulking Will Do You No Good
by TChallaInTheBathTub
Summary: Prompt: Write a one shot using this: "I refuse to sulk. I am going to do something about this." Slash/read warnings inside.


****Warnings:** **M/M relationship, some smutty stuff, nudity! I am not sure how to rate this so M is to be on the safe side.

****Disclaimer:** **I don't own those guys!

**A/N:** I've been craving some Mystrade love! And apparently my phone felt for me, I found this "Prompt App!" Which I totally love (it has some crazy stuff!) and the first prompt I got was this "points at summary" So I went with it and this is the result.

This Unbetaed. Mistakes are mine, but please feel free to point anything for me to fix :)

* * *

><p>Lestrade sat sulking in Mycroft's empty office. Mycroft has been busy the last few weeks. Too busy to pay any attention to him. With all of his "minor" governmental work, Mycroft was always late coming home at night and leaving way too early in the morning with only a goodbye kiss.<p>

He sighed. He knows his lover's work is important and without him the nation might fall. Yes, he was that sure of Mycroft's importance in the government. Lestrade just wished Mycroft was with him right now.

The Yard was quiet today. No murders, no burglaries, or even accidents. He planned on taking a half day off today and go surprise Mycroft in his office. Maybe have lunch or just a cup of tea. Lestrade really missed him. So, he finished his paper works quickly and made up an excuse to leave and literally run out of the building before someone finds something for him to do. On his way, he thought of all the things he'll do when he sees Mycroft.

First, he'll grab his workaholic lover and kiss his brains out. Second, they'll have a cup of nice warm tea and maybe if luck was on their side, have lunch. Third, he'll ask Mycroft to leave his job early, and go back home with him. Well, after that he doesn't really need to think about what he'll do. Something starts by ripping Mycroft's suit to shreds and ends with both of them cuddling in bed or in front of the fireplace. Yes, today will be great.

But, luck was not on his side. Mycroft was in an important meeting and might stay there for at least another 3 hours. Anthea was the one who welcomed him and informed him that Mycroft is not to be disturbed at this time. So there he was sitting in his partner's office staring at his computer monitor.

No, Lestrade got up. "I refuse to sulk," he said to the empty room. "I am going to do something about this."

:::::

Mycroft was feeling tired. Really tired. His schedule was insane for the past few weeks. He has been jumping from one meeting to another. Solving one international problem after another. He even helped conceal a scandal or two. He was tired. And he missed Greg.

Looking around the room, he sighed. What will those people do without him to fix their mistakes for them? Not for the first time, Mycroft wished he could just get up and leave. But he knows he would never do that. It's his country and it needs someone to keep it running.

But God, how he wished he was home right now. Sitting by the fireplace with Greg in his arms. In their room pulling at each others clothes, lying together while exploring each others bodies. Room lighten by candles, the light is only enough to revel the looks on their faces. Mycroft was not a romantic man by the mean of the word. Greg, on the other hand, was the romantic type. But Mycroft couldn't deny how much he loved seeing the inspector's face when it's lighten by those flames. God, it's been too long.

"Mr. Holmes?" A man to his right asked.

Mycroft snapped out of his thoughts, "Yes. This would be the best course of action." He shook his head. He needs to keep his mind on this now. Thinking of Greg will only make him more miserable.

Mycroft decided. He'll stop wishing. He's going to do something about this.

:::::

The meeting was finally over. Mycroft gathered the files on the table then throw them into his briefcase. Glancing up at his assistant, he said. "Anthea."

"Yes, sir?" She looked at him waiting for an order.

"Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. And the weekend."

"But, sir, what about the trip to..."

"Reschedule everything to after the weekend. If anyone should ask, I am attending to a matter of high importance."

Anthea smiled at her boss. "Yes, sir. Enjoy your weekend then."

"I intend to."

Mycroft headed for the door but was stopped by Anthea's voice. He looked back to find her looking at her Blackberry and typing.

"I forgot to tell you. There is a package for you in your office," She looked up with almost a twisted smile. "Sir."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow at her. Her expression was blank and didn't give anything away. Mycroft's people are always good at wearing masks and not showing their emotions at all. But Anthea was the best PA he had so far. He could easily read her, but she was capable of reading him too and surprises him on occasions. Mycroft liked that.

He nodded, "Well then. I'll see you Monday morning."

"Goodbye, sir."

:::::

Mycroft went straight to his office. His head planing everything for the night. First, he'll grab this package, throw it in the boot of the car then go home.

His calculations showed that he'll be there long before Greg comes back. He'll make reservations for a romantic dinner in his lover's favorit restaurant, or should he buy something and make it an indoor night? He'll decide when he gets out of this building.

After dinner, he's planing on taking Greg home and do what he'd been fantasizing about all day. And yes, candles are a part of the plan.

He opened the door to his office then stopped dead staring at his desk.

"What..." He was speechless.

Greg Lestrade was sitting on his chair behind the desk. Leaning back on the chair with his legs on the table. What stunned Mycroft was the fact that Greg was completely naked. Well, except for one thing

"Socks?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I felt cold," Lestrade shrugged. "Are you going to come closer or are you going to stay there all day?"

Mycroft snickered closing the door and locking it. "I was planing on carrying my package and leave it in the boot of the car," he said walking to his desk in slow steps. "Then go home and prepare a special evening for my partner."

Lestrade smiled, "I'll get in there if you're willing to do the same," he responded getting up and walking towards his lover. "It's a tight space. But we don't need space for what I want to do with you. That's what I planned for my partner." Lestrade was in Mycroft personal space and his voice was low. Mycroft felt a shiver go through his entire body.

"I see," he was fighting hard to not jump Greg right there at this moment. "I was thinking of a more quiet and private place. Just the two of us."

"We're alone now," Lestrade moved pressing himself to Mycroft whispering. "I've been waiting for too long."

Whatever control Mycroft had, it was gone by that point.


End file.
